Sobreviviendo a la vida
by Bicho Raro
Summary: James tiene afrontar el año de sus EXTASIS, Albus debe de hacer frente los TIMOS y ¿Lily? Lily tiene que hacer malabares para no morir a manos de sus hermanos.


_**Disclaimer**: Este maravilloso mundo y la mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

_**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: De cómo el tío Percy no puede estar callado._

Tres y cuatro minutos de la mañana, y James Sirius Potter dio su milésima vuelta en la cama sin poder pegar ojo. No sabía como había podido ser tan despistado como para olvidar completamente aquello. Olvidar que quedaba poco más de un mes para entrar en el que sería su último año en Hogwarts. Concretamente, sino llega a ser por su tío Percy quizás no se hubiese enterado hasta que no le llegase la carta de materiales, como si faltase mucho para eso. Con lo tranquilo que estaba él sin preocuparse por tonterías como los EXTASIS.

Podía recordarlo como si hubiera sido aquel mismo día, que de hecho así había sido.

La abuela Molly había invitado a toda la familia para la anual cena de verano. Pobre de aquel que se la perdiese. Y desde luego James no quería hacerlo. Probablemente aquella sería la última vez que vería a Fred II Weasley, su primo favorito, antes de que entrase a Hogwarts, y es que Fred había tenido la fortuna y la suerte de graduarse aquel mismo año y ahora estaba buscando el modo de cumplir su sueño de ser jugador de Quidditch profesional. Y por más que Ginny le ofrecía su ayuda y su larga lista de contactos, Fred era demasiado cabezota como para permitirlo.

Por eso los diez minutos antes de coger la chimenea para ir a la Madriguera, la familia Potter podía asegurar que el mayor de los hermanos estaba insoportable. Iba de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando escaleras, entrando en la habitación de Albus para ponerle la camiseta de manera brusca, gritándole a Lily que se diera prisa, ya que últimamente estaba muy quisquillosa por el hecho de que él, Albus o su padre, entrarán así como así en su habitación, siempre murmuraba algo de que "ya no era una niña" o parecido… Iba al cuarto de baño, y le decía a su madre que de cualquier manera se veía bien, y que no se acostumbrase a que se lo dijera mucho, por que aquello era una situación especial o bajaba al salón, y le decía a su padre que ya tendría tiempo de ponerse al día con el periódico.

Cuando finalmente toda la familia estaba reunida en el salón, James fue el primero en utilizar los polvos flu, apareciendo en la chimenea de la casa de sus abuelos aunque nadie estaba en ese momento en el salón, por lo que apresurado fue a la cocina, allí estaban ya la abuela Molly y la tía Fleur preparando la comida. Desde la ventana se veía al abuelo Arthur y a los tíos Bill, Ron y Hermione. Hizo una mueca al no ver ni a su tío George, ni a su tía Angelina, eso al menos significaría que Fred y Roxanne estarían arriba.

-¡James!-Su abuela Molly fue a abrazarle intentando no mancharle de comida la ropa-Habéis llegado muy pronto. ¿Dónde está el resto de la familia? No te habrás escaqueado ¿no?-Le preguntó poniendo lo brazos en jarra.

-Por ahí venían, abuela-Le aseguró el muchacho de cabello moreno, mientras se colocaba las gafas, era el único que había sacado el problema de la vista, como Albus era el único de ojos verdes o Lily la única pelirroja.

Como para asegurar las palabras de James, se escuchó que alguien llegaba a través de la chimenea, por el ruido ocasionado, Molly rodó los ojos con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Ese es tu padre, seguro.-Luego se volvió a Fleur mientras tomaba un trapo de encima de la encimera para limpiarse las manos.-¿Puedes continuar tú sola, cariño?

-_Clago_, hola, James.-La rubia sonrió de manera cordial a su sobrino antes de volver a ponerse con la comida. James no sabía de qué se podría tratar, aunque el olor ya le llamaba.

-Hola, tía Fleur.-La saludó antes de salir de la cocina siguiendo a su abuela hasta el salón.

Sin duda, Molly no se había equivocado y allí limpiándose las gafas estaba Harry, que al ver a la matriarca de los Weasley terminó de manera rápida y se las volvió a colocar.

-Hola, Molly. Ginny y los niños vienen de camino.-Habló para obviar el hecho de que siempre salía despedido a través de la chimenea por muchos años que pasasen.

Molly no pudo responder siquiera a su yerno, cuando de la chimenea salieron a la vez Albus y Lily, el mayor en condiciones, de pie, la pequeña tuvo que ser agarrada por su padre, quien no pudo evitar ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡Abuela!-Albus echó a correr hacia la mujer para darle un fuerte abrazo que acompañó Lily seguido de un "¡Abu!". James, quien estaba en la etapa rebelde en la que no le llamaban la atención los abrazos y denominaba a sus padres por el nombre de pila, se mantuvo al lado de Harry.

Ginny fue la última que llegó, aunque no tardó mucho, desde la chimenea, observaba a sus hijos menores abrazando a Molly. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya, niños dejad a la abuela-Ambos se separaron reticentes mientras Lily refunfuñaba algo acerca de que ya no era una niña. Toda la familia pensaba que cumplir catorce años le había sentado muy mal.-Mamá, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, hija. Por fin tranquila desde que tu padre dejó por fin de trabajar en el Ministerio.-Aseguró la pelirroja, a la que la edad se le empezaba a notar por el pelo, con una sonrisa que afirmaba sus palabras.

Arthur Weasley haría un par de meses que se había jubilado del Ministerio, después de llevar varios meses diciéndole a su mujer que lo dejaría cuando dejara todos los cabos atados y bien atados. Aun así había algunos días en los que Arthur todavía se acercaba a su departamento con la excusa de ver que todo seguía en orden y que no hiciera falta su ayuda.

Molly sabía que su marido era un caso perdido en cuestión del tema laboral se tratase.

-Abu-La llamó Lily, haciendo que todos los presentes las miraran.-¿Quién más ha llegado?

-Pues, haber... Primero llegaron Ron y Hermione que están en el jardín preparándolo todo.-Comenzó a enumerar con sus manos.-Después vuestro tío Charly, que ha ido a hacer unos recados. No tardará.-Aseguró mirándolos a todos, antes de volver al recuento de miembros de la familia.-En eso llegaron Rose y Hugo.-Vio como el rostro de Albus y Lily se iluminaban al escuchar respectivos nombres.-Después Bill y Fleur, con Dominique y Louis-El rostro de la pequeña pelirroja se iluminó aun más.-Victorie llegará un poco más tarde, ya sabéis, el hospital. Y creo que ya está.

Victorie Weasley haría un par de años que comenzó a trabajar en San Mungo tras completar sus estudios como sanadora mágica. En concreto, su trabajo se concentraba principalmente en la Planta de Heridas Causadas por Criaturas Mágicas. La joven había encontrado en la medicina su verdadera vocación tras sentirse durante su último año perdida respecto a su vida después de Hogwarts. Cualquiera diría que hacía cuatro años que había dejado la escuela, ahora estaba felizmente instalada en una casa bastante confortable y prometida con Ted Lupin desde hacía dos años.

Los hijos de los Potter, esperaban que añadiera más nombres a la lista, aunque cuando vio que su abuela permaneció callada, los dos más pequeños se despidieron y fueron a buscar a sus primos a pisos superiores, y antes de que James también tuviera la oportunidad de escaquearse de igual modo, su abuela le pilló por banda, junto a su padre.

-¿Por qué no echas una mano a tu abuelo?-Le había dicho primero su abuela Molly, tomándole por el hombro, como diciéndole que de esa no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente como sus hermanos.

-Vamos, James.-Luego su padre había cogido el relevo, empujándole hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera, después de que Harry hubiera saludado a su cuñada y ésta le hubiera devuelto el saludo.

James esperaba que su prima Dominique que se encontraba arriba, bajase y le echase una mano, por que sí, estaba en la etapa de creerse muy mayor, pero también en la que los padres y cualquier persona que estaba fuera de Hogwarts, era ya de por sí, aburrida, y ni sus padres era la excepción a aquella regla que él mismo había hecho.

Los ruidos que Albus y Lily hacían subiendo las escaleras se escucharon desde la habitación en la que Dominique, Hugo, Louis y Rose estaban. Los cuatro se volvieron de manera curiosa hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta, para ver como los dos hermanos entraron por la puerta. Los tres últimos, saltaron corriendo hacia sus primos, mientras Dominique miraba haber dónde estaba el último de los hermanos y él único de su misma edad. Sin embargo, al menos a primera vista parecía que no había venido, aunque luego escuchó a Albus.

-James se quedó abajo. Seguro que le han convencido de que se quede ayudando.-Albus no pudo evitar reírse de la mala suerte que parecía tener su hermano.

-Me alegro de veros, enanos.-Los saludó de manera rápida Dominique, pasándole una mano por el pelo a Albus y acariciando el hombro de Lily antes por las puertas.

Sin Fred era el primo favorito de James, Dominique era su prima favorita, y aquel sentimiento era mutuo, pese a que el chico era un puro Gryffindor, y Dominique había sido la primera en romper la tradición de que todos los Weasley iban a Gryffindor, y para colmo, la primera en ir a Slytherin. Pero no había duda de que la chica era una caja de sorpresa como demostraría a lo largo de los cursos.

Y si Dominique, Fred y James formaban los mejores amigos-primos, por su parte Albus y Rose hacían el mismo vínculo o Hugo, Lily y Louis, ambos grupos de la misma edad, pero sin embargo no por ello compartían casa. Albus había sido el segundo de la familia en acudir a Slytherin, para sorpresa de todos, mientras que Rose había sido la segunda en ser Ravenclaw, para sorpresa de nadie. Por su parte, Hugo y Lily vestían los colores rojos de Gryffindor, mientras que Louis hacía compañía a su prima Rose.

En menos de diez minutos, los cinco ya estaban puestos al día. La última vez que habían quedado así todos juntos había sido para el cumpleaños de Lily, el 11 de junio, aunque no por ello no se había dejado de escribir por cartas, o se habían visto de manera ocasional.

Los cinco iban notando como cada vez eran menos los primos que quedaban en Hogwarts, por mucho que todavía quedasen primos. Victorie había sido la primera en abandonar la institución, aunque el siguiente en la lista tardase tres años en seguirla, Fred Weasley recién acababa de abandonarla, y todavía nadie se lo creía. Todos veían que el fin de las bromas del más moreno de los Weasley quedaba bastante lejos y sin embargo, ya había pasado.

Y para el curso que viene, tres primos más saldrían de Hogwarts, James, Dominique y Molly. Cada vez sentían que el sueño de Hogwarts se acercaba cada vez más a su fin, a pesar de que Albus y Rose iban a empezar su quinto año, y Hugo, Lily y Louis iban a un curso inferior, que todavía quedaba tiempo para ponerse sensiblones.

Y eso es lo que recordó una voz femenina que llevaba escuchando la conversación que estaban teniendo la segunda y tercera generación de primos más jóvenes. Los cinco reconocieron esa voz de manera instantánea. Lucy Weasley, probablemente la Weasley más tranquila de todos, pese a lo que todo el mundo dijera.

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, por que Lucy era una de las que menos solían juntarse con el resto de la familia, pese a que quería mucho a todos ellos. Simplemente, ella estaba muy bien sola o con ciertos conocidos, muy ciertos.

Imaginaron que si Molly no estaba en aquellos momentos allí, era por que se había ido con James y Dominique, a pesar de que los tres no era ese grupito de generación que había sido el resto de los primos, lo cierto es que siempre estaban más bien cómodos entre ellos, que con otras personas.

Lucy, la primera Weasley que iba a Hufflepuff, les contó como fue el verano, les dio la buena de que había aprobado todos sus TIMOS y que pensaba disfrutar como nunca de su sexto año, ya que quería dejar los EXTASIS lo más lejos que pudiera, al menos, de momento. Molly ya le estaba calentando la cabeza, al parecer, con las posibles opciones de futuro que tenía.

Molly siempre era así.

Al escuchar alboroto en el piso inferior, los primos bajaron corriendo hasta llegar al salón, todos parecían que ya estaban allí. La mesa ya estaba puesta, la abuela Molly iba de un lado a otro dándole platos a cada mujer de la familia para que los fuera poniendo en la mesa, parecía que había hecho comida para todo un ejército.

El abuelo Arthur estaba sentado en el sofá del salón hablando con Ron, Harry y Bill acerca de temas que a los pequeños no interesaba demasiado, o al menos, no interesaba pudiendo elegir entre ellos o sus primos.

A fuera de la casa, Charly hablaba con James, Dominique y los recién llegados Fred y Roxanne acerca de su última aventura con los dragones que le había dejado una cicatriz en el brazo. Molly de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza de su libro de Transformaciones avanzadas, curiosa por la historia que su tío estaba contando y haciéndole algunas preguntas. Su padre, Percy, se encontraba junto a George hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando vio acercarse a Albus, Hugo, Lily, Louis, Lucy y Rose, sólo puso una expresión de "salvadme", en tono de broma, antes de hacerlos reír.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Ir tomando asientos.-Les dijo la abuela Molly mientras sacaba más comida de la cocina.

Pronto la mesa estaba llena. En las cabeceras, los abuelos Arthur y Molly presidían la mesa. Luego todos estaban muy repartidos. Cada mujer estaba sentada al lado de su esposo, los primos habían optados por sentarse al lado de su favorito. Empezar a comer solo fue cuestión de tiempo.

James, sentado entre Dominique y Fred, hablaban acerca de las posibilidades de trabajo de este último, quien animado contaba un futuro perfecto en el que lograba salir airoso de cualquier dificultad y no le costaba trabajo encontrar el puesto de su sueño en el equipo que quería. Llegó incluso a afirmar que en dos años como máximo, entraría a formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña, siendo uno de los principales jugadores que harían posible que el equipo ganase la copa de Quidditch de los Mundiales.

Percy, que estaba sentado frente a Fred, escuchaba con una leve sonrisilla lo que su sobrino estaba contando. Audrey, quien ya se había acostumbrado al mundo mágico, seguía la conversación sin problema, sólo para volverse hacia su marido cuando éste habló.

-Suena muy bien todo eso, Fred, pero tendrás que trabajar duro para conseguirlo.-Le aseguró, el moreno miró a su tío con cara de incredulidad, con esa cara que dice "por supuesto que lo haré, ¿tú qué te crees?", pero no dijo nada, al contrario, siguió escuchando al pelirrojo.-¿Y vosotros ya tenéis pensado qué haréis cuando terminéis Hogwarts? Tenéis que prepararos muy bien los EXTASIS para conseguir trabajar en lo que queréis.-Les miró por encima de sus gafas.

-Por supuesto, trabajaré en Gringotts, como mi padre.-Dominique lo tenía clarísimo. Desde que hubiera hecho los TIMOS sabía que el trabajo de su padre estaba hecho para ella también.

Al contrario, James se quedó pálido. No había caído en el hecho de que ese año tenía que hacer sus EXTASIS, que iba a tener que empezar a trabajar dentro de nada, y por encima de todo… no había caído que le quedaba sólo un año en Hogwarts.

El resto de la cena no fue lo mismo para el mayor de los Potter-Weasley. Dominique lo notó. Fred lo notó. Todos los que estaban en aquella mesa notaron al bromista de James, callado como un muerto, mientras jugaba con su comida, pasándola de un lado a otro de su plato. Aquello no era normal en él, pero no a pesar de que se le preguntase desde todos los ángulos, James sólo contestaba que no pasaba nada.

Horas más tarde, James daba vuelta en su cama. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que quería ser. A pesar de que le gustaba el Quidditch, no quería que su futuro profesional dependiera de ese deporte, por su madre y por la prensa deportiva, sabía que era muy duro y admiraba a su primo por que quisiera hacerse un hueco en tal deporte de elite y más sin ayuda. No, él no tenía la paciencia para poder entrar en el mundo del Quidditch. Por el contrario, prefería trabajar como Auror. Como su padre. Siempre le había parecido un trabajo emocionante y con el que se aprendía muchísimo. Desde pequeño había oído las historias que su padre le contaba acerca de su trabajo, había jugado con Albus a que ambos eran aurores en una misión, aunque siempre Albus se rajaba en mitad del juego y le iba a decir a Ginny que James le había traicionado y vendido por un montón de galeones, cuando nunca era así, él jamás traicionaría a su equipo, simplemente hacía creer al enemigo, Fred con una rama y una capa tres tallas más grande, que era débil ante él para después atacarle donde más dolía.

Dio otra vuelta en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Para ser Auror debía de estudiar muchísimo. Después debía de pasar por el cuartel y esperar que pudiera aprobar las pruebas. Demasiado trabajo para una profesión casi de última hora.

Se colocó boca arriba, mirando el techo. Pero las materias de los EXTASIS se le daba bien, eso no tenía ni que pensarlo. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar. Sería Auror.

* * *

_N. A.: Primer capítulo de esta historia. La verdad, este reto me ha animado a escribir mi primer long fic de la tercera generación, con las ganitas que tenía de hacer uno. Y aquí está._


End file.
